


Amends

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Children, Family, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Garrett has many regrets, and leaving Fenris and Lia the way he did was one of them.





	

Garrett pressed his lips to Lia’s forehead, still unable to believe he could see her again. When he left their home he’d honestly had a horrifying feeling that he would never see her again. That he would die in failure. Or worse, something would happen to Fenris, Lia, and Orana, leaving him alone forever.

He hadn’t realized how fraught with fear he’d been until he saw them walking into the courtyard, the vice grip on his stomach easing. 

Smiling down at his sleeping daughter, Garrett didn’t even bother trying to ignore the sensation of Fenris’s glare behind him. The elf had barely spoken to him since his outburst in the courtyard, and the rest of the evening had been spent catching up with Lia and reassuring her that everything was fine.

She hadn’t let go of him that entire time.

They’d finally put her to bed, Lady Trevelyan having provided them with a bigger room within the fortress to accommodate the four of them. Orana was already in her own bed, exhausted after days of travel.

Garrett got to his feet, eyes lingering on Lia’s sleeping form for a moment longer before he slowly turned his gaze towards Fenris.

The elf was still staring at him coldly, flicking his head towards the door. They were going to have a talk, and Garrett doubted he was coming out of it in one piece. He doubted he wanted to, not after seeing the intense hurt in Fenris’s eyes.

He also hoped he saw relief.

He led the way across the throne room to the battlements, the night air making him shiver. Fenris made little noise beside him.

Thankfully there were torches inside the tiny room they entered, crates and stacks of wood scattered about. It was warm too.

Taking a breath, Garrett looked right at Fenris, those green eyes vivid with anger and hurt.

He sighed and softly said, “You have every right to be angry with me.”

Fenris replied in low tones, “I’m not angry.”

“But–”

Then he grabbed at the leather straps of Garrett’s armor in a fierce grip and snarled, “I’m _furious_. I’m disgusted. I’m…” He let out a growl as he released Garrett and turned away from him, fury rolling off of him in waves.

Garrett rubbed at his forehead, hating himself in a way he hadn’t since their disastrous first night together. He’d stepped in it this time, and fixing it would take work.

Fenris finally turned around again and his face was completely unguarded. Garrett could see all the hurt and worry there. “Do you remember what you promised me after that foolishness with Tallis?”

He did, in fact. “…That I’d never put my life at risk like that again. That I’d do everything I could to stay alive, for Lia’s sake.”

That glare returned again, along with a tightening of fists. “The Fade itself gets ripped apart and the first thing you do is break that promise. You run off, leaving a poor excuse for a letter as an explanation, and I’m left behind trying to explain to our daughter why her father’s gone missing!”

“I had to come, Fenris. I couldn’t leave it like this, not after Varric told me–”

“What, about Corypheus?” Fenris raked his fingers through his hair, giving Garrett a look of complete exasperation. “Do you honestly blame yourself for that? Garrett, you are no Warden. You could have just left it to Alistair, and–”

Garrett cut him off. “Alistair couldn’t do anything! This is partly my fault! I should have killed Larius, I should have…I could have done something, Fenris! Anything to stop this.”

“And so you leave, without telling me? I could have helped you, Garrett! You had no right to just steal away in the night like a thief.”

Shaking his head helplessly, Garrett could only reply, “I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

Fenris closed the gap between them and gripped his shoulders, looking right at him. “Putting my life on the line for  _you_  is  _my_  choice! One you had no right to take from me.”

"I know, I just…I wanted you all safe.”

Fenris laughed bitterly and loosened his grip. “Nowhere in Thedas is safe, but you should realize by now that we are safest together.” He then raised that pained gaze to Garrett’s. “Do you have any idea what you leaving did to Lia? To me?”

Garrett couldn’t bear to hear the broken note in Fenris’s voice. He felt like such a fool for hurting him and Lia like this. Daring to touch his forehead to Fenris’s, he murmured, “…I’m sorry.”

Those hands released his arms, only to again grip the front of his armor. Breathing hard, Fenris gave him a hooded, dangerous gaze and moved him back until the backs of his knees touched a crate. “Never again. Do you hear me?”

Garrett’s breath hitched, and he sat down “I swear.”

He stared up at those green eyes, seeing the struggle between anger and relief until Fenris’s lips finally crashed against his and he buried his fingers in Garrett’s hair. The kiss tasted of possession, reassurance, and home.


End file.
